Various fastening devices are utilized in the transportation industry to attach baffling, reinforcement and sealing devices to a location within a transportation vehicle. While necessary for effective attachment, such fastening devices require additional manufacturing steps for forming and installing the fastening device, resulting in an increase in manufacturing time and cost, and often an increase in the overall weight of a part to which the fastening device is attached. There is thus a need in the art for a fastener capable of attaching a part to a desired location without adding substantial weight or manufacturing time. The teachings herein provide for a sealing body having an integrally formed fastening tab so that no additional fastening means may be required.